Kat's Next Adventure
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Kat returns in a new advneture taking her mom and friends to meet her animal friends. Yet a simple trip at the Jade Palace turns sinister for enemies are waiting to strike. These animals want to bring back LaDemone but they need a heart, Kat's heart. Will Kat's family and friends be able to save her or will this be her last adventure. Sequel to Amulet of Dimensions Please review
1. Something Lurks in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Kat's New Adventure

Chapter One: Something Lurks in the Shadows

_Kat was held by chains as the darkness surrounded her. Her body bruised and bleeding as her warmth was fading her. A blood moon glowed an evil red as the light fell down on the darkness. Bats screeched around her chanting some language she couldn't understand. In the shadows voices shouted to her begging her not to give up. Yet, she could not hear them just the bats screeching in her ears. Her strength was weakening and as a lone black bat flew closer to her. Wearing a sickening grin Kat knew deep down in her soul she was going to die._

One Week Earlier

On a mountain in a cave beneath the Earth a swarm of bats flew around the air screeching loudly. Only one bat black as night and quite big was looking through an old book. He flipped through the pages trying to find a spell to bring back his Master, LaDemone. The bat's name was Draven, LaDemone's most trusted pupil and follower. "Come on I have been studying these spells for years. Where is it?" Draven said growing irritated. His blood shot eyes were tired from reading but ever since LaDemone's death, Draven would do anything to bring his Master's soul back. "At last here it is the Blood Moon spell. Let's see every Blood Moon given a proper sacrifice one can resurrect the dead. Hmmm since LaDemone was murdered I need the heart of the one who killed him. Let's see a simple revealing spell would do," Draven said. Waving his wings rapidly he began to make the ancient chant. "Powers of darkness of time and space reveal to me my Master's killer's face," he said as a red orb formed. It glowed and revealed a strange creature. The creature looked female wearing odd garments. Her fur was only on her head was a deep brown, same as her eyes which were covered by two glass circles. The creature had a light tannish skin with no claws or fangs but flat teeth. A strange nose and looked five foot and had no tail. "This creature defeated LaDemone impossible but it must be true I did the spell perfectly. I must find this creature and take her beating heart from her and bring back my Master," Draven said. "Brothers and Sisters come to me!" Draven called. A huge circle of bats flew around Draven. "I have found our Master's Killer find this strange creature and bring her to me alive and unharmed. With her heart we can bring back our Master and rule the night!" Draven shouted. A screeching cheer filled the cave as bats everywhere flew to the surface to find this mysterious creature. "Yes, go and quickly the Blood Moon will appear soon," Draven said. He took on last look at the creature's face and smiled a wicked smile. "Savior your life creature for soon your heart will belong to LaDemone," Draven cackled.

Back in the world known as Earth a young girl named Kat Summers was walking down the street. Now at first glance Kat seemed like a normal child but she had a secret. Kat could travel to other dimensions and see things no one else has ever seen. A few weeks ago she did that through a magical amulet called the Amulet of Dimensions. Through that amulet she made a bunch of friends and they helped her defeat an evil creature known as LaDemone. Now after the defeat of LaDemone the amulet was shattered by Kat to stop LaDemone from hurting anymore innocents. The magic inside the amulet decided to use her body to hold the magic giving her the power to travel through dimensions. So, far only her friend Jane knew the truth and soon once Kat worked up her courage she would tell her mom and her other best friend James, Jane's twin brother.

Jane kept begging Kat to take her to see her new friends but Kat wasn't sure. It had been awhile since she had seen her new friends and once her strange disappearance died down. Kat made her way to an empty part of the park and closed her eyes visualizing the place where her friends are. Soon a purple vortex appeared and Kat looked around to make sure no one saw her. Also she made sure her watch would keep track of time so, she wouldn't be gone too long. Taking a deep breath she walked through the vortex disappearing without a trace.

Kat opened her eyes to see an enormous palace. With a winding staircase made out of stone, huge forest in the back with a beautiful Peach Tree not far. "I hope they are here," Kat whispered. The Palace was known as the Jade Palace in the Valley called the Valley of Peace. The valley was in China but Kat was not in the China of her dimensions. In this China animals such as pandas walked on two legs, eat things like tofu or noodles, talk, wear clothes and get along with tigers. Pretty much this Valley was filled with animals that acted like humans. It was this place where she met Po the panda, Tigress, a female tiger, Viper, a snake, Mantis, a well mantis, Crane, Monkey, and Shifu a red panda. Also, a new friend a fox named Mario.

A smile came to her face as she looked around and slowly walk to the palace doors. Of course she could have just gone in but that would be rude and her mother taught her how to be respectful. "I wonder if they remember me, it has been a few weeks," Kat said. She was so new to this dimension traveling so, she really had no idea what to expect. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Once the doors opened a small animal that came up to her knee stepped out. He had grayish fur with big ears, a bushy tail and had a beard. His clothes were a simple red robe and he carried a staff.

"Kat you have returned," the little animal said smiling.

"Greetings Master Shifu, I promised to come back as soon as I can. May I see the others sir?" Kat asked placing her palm in her other hand and bowing to him. It was a sign of respect.

"Yes, please everyone will be happy to see you especially Tigress, she was worried when you left," Shifu said leading the girl inside. Kat was led to the training hall where she saw all of her old friends. Mantis and Mario were going through the obstacle course. Monkey was attacking the spikey clubs. Viper was training with Crane and Tigress was sparring with Po. Kat stood in awe and watched not wanting to interrupt the training. Shifu tapped his staff and within seconds his students formed a line bowing to him. "Look my students, someone has returned to visit us," Shifu said. Everyone looked up to see Kat and smiles broke out.

"Kat!" Tigress said joyfully rushing towards the young girl hugging her tightly.

"Hey Tigress, missed you too," Kat said cringing a bit for Tigress was strong. Once she was released from Tigress bear hug Mantis hopped on her shoulder.

"Great to see you Kat," he said. Monkey and Crane both hugged her as did Viper along with Po and Mario.

"Boy it has been a life time since we all seen you Kat," Mario said hugging.

"Actually it has only been a few weeks but I missed you all," Kat said happy to see them again.

"So, how is everything you must be hungry after the long trip. Traveling to different dimensions must really make a person hungry. Are you hungry I can make some dumplings," Po said growing excited. Kat laughed remembering how silly Po could be.

"Um sure dumplings would be great," Kat said.

"Agreed everyone let's have some lunch," Shifu said. Po bustled in the kitchen as Kat caught up with her friends.

"So, how was your journey back?" Crane asked.

"Just fine course I made up some ridiculous story about a hermit finding me. My mom seemed to buy it, Jane didn't like I figured, and James I feel knows I am lying," Kat said frowning. A knot formed in her stomach for she hated lying to her friends and especially to her mom.

"Why don't you just tell them the truth?" Viper asked. Po came out with a bunch of dumplings as he sat down to hear the conversation.

"I told Jane but I can't tell James or my mom. They would think I am crazy. I mean come on guys I can't tell them I was sent to another dimensions through a magical amulet. That I met animals that were like humans, fought a demonic creature that killed my dad when I was young, and now I have the power to travel through dimensions for the amulet knew I wouldn't abuse the power. No way would they believe that," Kat said putting a dumpling in her mouth.

"Well if Jane believed you then why wouldn't you mom and your other friend believe you?" asked Monkey.

"I am not saying they wouldn't but it is an outrageous story. Did you guys believe me when I told you all about me?" she asked.

"Of course we did," Po said.

"You fell from the sky pretty easy to believe anything," Tigress said.

"And to top it off Jane wants to meet you guys. She has been hounding me ever since I told her to take her with me when I travel here. Yet, I didn't know I mean I am unsure about this traveling thing. Could I take someone with me and would you guys mind meeting her?" Kat asked.

"I am certain you can take people with you and since you do not wish to lie to your mother or friend. Bring all of them here," Shifu said.

"Yeah that way we can meet them and they will believe you when you tell them the true story," Mario said grinning.

"Thanks but I don't know," Kat said growing nervous. Would taking Jane, James, and her mom be a good idea? She wondered.

"Kat it will be okay we promise," Tigress said placing a paw over the girl's hand.

"Okay I will find a way to bring them here," Kat said. Just then her watch beeped telling her that she had to go. "Sorry guys but I can't be gone too long or mom freaks. I will see you again real soon," Kat promised as she got up. They all bid her goodbye wishing she could stay longer. Closing her eyes she pictured home and a portal opened. Kat walked through it and disappeared. Opening her eyes she saw she was back in the park and headed on home.

"Is that you honey?" her mom called.

"Yes mom," Kat said.

"Good start packing your stuff sweetie. Don't forget to call Jane and James for the big camping trip we are heading out early in two days," her mom said. Just then a light bulb went off in Kat's head. If she could form a portal when they heading to the campsite they could camp at the Jade Palace, her mom, Jane and James could meet her friends. It was perfect all she had to do was call Jane and make the plan work.

Author's Note: I know I made a sequel before I just thought this idea would be better. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me decide on Draven's name. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Kat's Plan

Chapter 2: Kat's Plan

After her mom reminded her about the big camp out, the next morning Kat went to go see Jane and James. She had been promising Jane a chance to meet her new friends. Well, tomorrow that day would be happening. It was a clear, warm day as Kat walked down the street to their house. Taking a deep breath she gently knocked on the door. Once the door opened James stepped out. "Hey James," Kat said cheerfully.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I need to talk to Jane about something," Kat said.

"Okay, she is in her room," James said.

"Thanks excited about the camping trip," Kat asked.

"I guess," James said shrugging.

Kat frowned a bit for James always got excited about the camping trip they had every year. She knew partly why he wasn't excited, because she was keeping a secret from him, about the Kung Fu World. Part of her knew he never believed her outlandish story. If her plan worked right everything between her and James would be fine. "Thanks James," Kat said and headed down the hall. Before she even got to the door, she heard "Kill the DJ" by Green Day. Shaking her head as a smile broke from her face, Kat opened the door. The door opened and Kat stepped into a room of skeletons. With wolves plastered on the walls, Jane was bouncing on her bed with the music blaring.

Jane looked up and smiled, pausing the music, "Hey shug, whatcha doing?" she asked jumping off the bed.

"Hey Tinkerbell, I need to talk to you about something," Kat said growing nervous.

Getting in her face Jane kept asking, "What is wrong?"

"Tomorrow I plan on taking you, James, and my mom to meet my other dimension friends," Kat told her. At first Kat didn't think Jane heard her for she seemed frozen. That idea got squashed when Jane started screaming at the top of her lungs. Before Kat could open her mouth to calm Jane down, James burst through the door.

"What happened?" he asked looking around.

"I'm so excited for camping!" Jane shouted.

"Really, you screamed about that?" he asked and stomped out of the room.

"Oh my gosh, we are going, wait there is a monkey right, you said there was a monkey?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Yes, Jane there is a monkey, also a snake, a crane, a praying mantis, a panda, a tiger, and a red panda, oh and a fox," Kat told her.

"You told them not to touch my face right, especially the mantis?" Jane asked nervously.

"I am going to tell them as soon as I am done talking to you," Kat told her. "Now I need your help, how can I get my mom and James to go through a portal?" she asked frowning.

Jane put her hand on her chin and smiled, "Why don't we go through the portal at the camp site? I mean we get there and then do the first part, that night when we are going to bed you and I run into James and your Mom's tents yelling a bear attacked our tent, then you make a portal outside of the tents and we all run through them trying to get away from the bear."

"That could work," Kat agreed. "Okay now let me tell you some stuff about my friends," Kat said. "Po is really sweet if you are hungry go to him. Mantis knows he is small but don't call him cute," Kat said but was interrupted by Jane.

"Mantises are cool not cute," Jane informed her. "They kill their mate's right after mating," Jane told her.

"I know that is Mantis's dream anyways Monkey loves to prank people. Viper is a great listener, Crane is shy but nice, Tigress is a bit distant but she is really cool, Mario is tons of fun, and Shifu is strict but he loves to play checkers," Kat said smiling as she named off her friends. She really couldn't wait to see them again.

"I haven't played checkers in years," Jane told her.

"Well you may get too again, but I have to go and prepare them to meet you guys, please don't scare Monkey," Kat begged.

Jane laughed manically turning "Kill the DJ" back on. Kat just rolled her eyes and left their house.

Going back to the park she made a portal and headed in. Once again she was greeted by the Jade Palace. Po was outside meditating when he saw Kat. "Kat, awesome you are back!" he shouted excitedly. He scooped her up in his arms hugging her tightly.

"Easy Po, I have some news to tell you and the others," Kat said laughing.

"Okay let's go," Po said carrying her to the palace. The others were training in the hall but soon stopped when they all saw Kat. Serious faces turned into joyful expressions. Again Kat was hugged to death as they asked if her friends and mom were here.

"Not yet, I am bringing them tomorrow about night time. I must warn you my friend Jane hates people touching her face. James is a bit serious but is a great guy. My mom will be a bit freaked but she is a wonderful woman. When you meet them take it carefully but Monkey just to warn you my friend Jane will squash you to death," Kat said rubbing the back of her head.

"Uh why would she want to do that?" Monkey asked growing fearful.

"Easy Monkey, my friend Jane is a big fan of monkeys meaning she will really like you," Kat told him.

"Oh, okay then," Monkey said smiling.

"Okay, are they allergic to any food?" Po asked. He was planning on making a feast for Kat's friends and mom.

"Jane and James don't like milk by itself, fish or corn and other then that my mom and they will eat anything," Kat told him. Giggling a bit knowing Jane was a picky eater. She formed a portal and went on home.

The next day before the sun was up Kat was in the car with her mom. They honked once they were at Jane and James's house. James was yawning but Jane was grinning widely. Once all of them were in the car they headed to the local camp area about an hour drive. Soon they all saw the majestic woods.

The camp area was a huge forest with a gleaming lake and miles of hiking area. Driving down the dirt road, they parked the car near the lake. James pulled out a huge cooler. "Uh why is this cooler so heavy?" he asked while huffing.

"It has my viande," Jane told him smiling.

"Your what?" Kat asked.

"My meat," Jane said.

"Okay, just don't tell you know who that," Kat said.

"Why do you think I said viande?" Jane asked.

"Whatever let's set up camp," Kat said. Her mom began unfolding the tents and Jane and Kat gathered wood. James unloaded the van, then helped Kat's mom pitch the tents. Soon night fell and they were roasting marshmallows under a star soaked sky.

"Okay kids, time for bed tomorrow we go on a hike and maybe a swim," Kat's mom said. They blew out the fire and curled into their tents. Kat and Jane shared a tent. James had his own as did Kat's mom. Night fell and Kat along with Jane waited for James and Kat's mom to fall asleep. Soon a loud snore came from James's tent. A few minutes later Kat heard dead silence coming from her mom's tent.

"Okay show time," Kat said as Jane smiled.

"One, two," Jane said.

"Three!" the girls shouted and started screaming as they ran from the tent. "Bear, bear!" they yelled. Jane rushed into James tent as Kat went to get her mom. They said a bear was attacking their tent.

"It's all that meat you had," James grumbled.

"Come on J, let's go!" Jane shouted trying to hide her smile.

Kat was in her mom's tent as she focused hard to create a big portal. Her mom grabbed her purse that had her gun and Elaine and James ran out to run away. Kat followed as Jane lugged her cooler both girls laughing as they all ran through the portal.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to PS61521 for helping with Jane and James. Please review.


	3. Meeting New Friends

Chapter Three: Meeting New Friends

Once James and Elaine ran through the portal a huge black and white panda was waiting. So, Elaine screamed when she saw the bear and ran crashing into Jane and Kat as soon as the girls came out of the portal. James said "Okay I give up, I am dead," and fell to the ground.

"Ow, mom!" Kat moaned when her mom ran into her. Rubbing her head Kat looked upon James on the ground shaking. "My hero," she said fighting back a laugh.

"Are you okay? Oh my God!" Jane screamed as she landed on her cooler, trying to get Kat's mom up from the cooler.

"Yeah I am fine, but there is a bear!" Elaine shouted as she got in front of Kat.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the meat" Jane laughed.

"This is no time for joking Jane, there is a bear!" James yelled still on the ground.

"Everyone calm down the bear means us no harm," Kat said calmly.

"Oh Po!" Jane exclaimed running up to the bear hugging him.

"Hello everyone, hey Kat I am guessing this is Jane," Po said smiling at Kat.

"Yes, I am Jane you are Po and you are talking," Jane giggled. James stood up looking at Jane who was hugging a talking bear.

He picked up Jane while shouting, "Quit attacking my sister, my sister has lost her mind, the bear is talking, oh my god I lost my mind!" While he was pacing he bumped into a tiger and threw Jane in the air screaming. Just before Jane hit the ground a yellow monkey grabbed her and held her bridal style.

Jane screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she shouted "It's a Monkey!"

"Are you alright?" Monkey asked Jane.

"I'm wonderful, I am hugging a Monkey and he is talking to me," Jane swooned.

"Okay I had enough you young lady have five seconds to tell me what is going on!" Elaine shouted glaring at Kat.

"Um okay Mom remember that time I disappeared and I said a hermit found me. Well actually I wound up here due to a magical amulet and now I have the power to travel through dimensions which is where we are now," Kat said quickly.

"Isn't this awesome!" Jane exclaimed hugging Monkey tighter making the poor guy gasp for air.

"Hold on you mean to tell me that world you made up in your story and all those characters were real?" Elaine asked.

"Basically yes," Kat said looking over at James. James still stood perfectly still staring at the tiger.

"If I don't move she won't eat me," James said fearfully. Kat bit her lip and walked up to the tiger.

"Hey Tigress, this is James and James this is Tigress, she is a friend I promise," Kat said introducing them.

"Hello James, Kat has told me great things about you and your sister. And you must be Kat's mother it is a great honor to meet you ma'am," Tigress said bowing.

James still stood still and whispered, "Friend".

"It is nice to meet you um Tigress," Elaine said. Then let out a scream when she saw a green snake slithering towards her daughter.

"Easy mom Viper is a friend too," Kat said calming her mother down. Viper and Kat exchanged a hug and smiled at each other. Elaine was slightly confused Kat was always terrified of snakes but seeing Viper, Kat was acting like she was greeting an old friend. Elaine didn't understand it but as long as her daughter and friends were safe everything would be okay.

"Um Kat you may want to ask your friend to let go of Monkey," a white bird said nodding in Monkey's direction. Monkey was turning purple trying to get Jane off of him.

"Jane let go before you kill him!" Kat shouted at her friend.

"But I am just giving him a hug, he is so adorable. Can I take him home?" Jane asked her.

"No you cannot now let him go now!" James yelled snapping out of his fearful state. He turned to Tigress and said, "I am sorry miss for my behavior I have trouble dealing with stressful situations. I freeze up easily".

"It is fine James, I understand," Tigress said smiling. Jane let go of Monkey's neck giving him time to regain his breath. Yet, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay now that you all are here, let's eat I am hungry," said a green bug jumping onto Kat's shoulder.

"Don't do that to me! I do not like things touching my face! I will squish you" Jane yelled.

"Don't worry Jane, Kat already warned me about you. I am Mantis nice to meet you," he said smiling at Jane.

Jane turned to Monkey and asked, "Did Kat warn you about me?"

"Yes," Monkey said uneasily.

"And you still caught me?" Jane asked in surprise.

"Yes it is my job to save people," Monkey told her.

"Alright everyone let's get inside so I can make some dinner," Po said eagerly.

"I have my own food mind if I cook it?" Jane asked.

"Oh um okay but you don't know what you are missing," Po said.

"I just don't like Chinese food," Jane told him.

"I don't like Chinese either but I am cooking for Jane is a terrible cook," James said. Po laughed at them and looked at Kat.

"Eats anything huh?" Po asked teasingly.

"Oh hush Po," Kat told him. "Okay everyone let's go," Kat said and led her friends and mom to the Jade Palace.

Unbeknown to Kat and her friends or mom someone was watching. A huge black bat was gazing at Kat through the darkness. An evil smile spread across his face as he flew back to tell his Master.

Once they got to the Jade Palace a huge fox jumped out and hugged Kat. "Kat I missed you, so good that you are here. And you all must be Kat's mom and friends. I am Mario," he said bowing to them all.

"Nice to meet you Mario," Elaine said smiling.

"Hi," Jane and James both said.

"Why didn't you come out to greet us?" Kat asked.

"Sorry Shifu wanted to make sure your rooms were ready so I was busy getting them ready," Mario explained.

"Ah Kat, finally you arrived and this must be your mother and friends. Greetings I am Master Shifu," said Shifu bowing politely.

"Hello Shifu, nice to meet you," Elaine said.

"Nice to meet you," James said.

"You are so cute," Jane exclaimed. Shifu looked at Jane with surprise and glanced at Kat.

"Just ignore her sir," Kat said gently.

"Very well let's go have a late dinner," Shifu said and they went inside the Palace.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
